


Holiday Candy 2018-5

by eerian_sadow



Series: fandom stocking 2018 [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Adoption, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, taking care of others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Multiple short fics, for multiple ships and universes.





	Holiday Candy 2018-5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> None of these are connected to any of my larger AUs, for a change.

Ironhide x Ratchet:  
“I found these while we were cleaning out the old academy facilities. Thought you might like them.”

Ironhide took the box he was holding from Ratchet’s hands with a curious look. Then he smiled when he saw the pistols, nestled safely in packing foam with battery indicators that showed a full charge on each. They were old, but obviously still functional.

“Aw, Ratch. You shouldn’t have.”

 

Jazz x Prowl  
Jazz dropped a spoonful of copper into the energon cube and stirred. Then he set the cube in the middle of a tray filled with treats and made his way to Prowl’s office with a smile on his face.

The tactician looked up with a glare when Jazz stepped into the small room. “What.”

“Don’t be like that.” The saboteur set the tray down on Prowl’s desk, smile still firmly in place. “I know you ain’t leaving anytime soon, so I brought you something to keep you going before I went to trade places with Blaster.”

“Thank you.” Prowl reached for Jazz’s hand, and squeezed it when the visored mech let him take it. “Forgive me for being short?”

“Always.” Jazz lifted the other mech’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of it softly.

 

Arcee x Elita One  
“Did you ever think it would end like this?”

Elita looked at Arcee before moving a hand to stroke the younger femme’s cheek. “Do you mean us or the war?”

“Either. Both?” Arcee leaned into the gentle touch. 

“No, to both. But I am glad that we found each other when we did.”

 

Prowl x Jazz x Optimus Prime,   
“Bring it in, please. And be careful of the door frame; Jazz just painted that.” Prowl watched as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker maneuvered the bed frame into the berth room with crossed arms and an expression that might have been more intimidating if he hadn’t been wearing a patch to cover a missing optic. 

Across the room, Optimus rested in his overstuffed recliner, remaining leg propped up on the rest and a smile on his face. “Be nice, Prowl. They’re doing us a favor. Even if the paint gets scratched up.”

“I can just re-do it when I’ve got all my fingers back, anyway,” Jazz said with a laugh. Then he shoved a bag into Prowl’s hands. “I found those blankets you wanted, but none of the pillows. Got something nice in there for Optimus, too.”

“For the love of Primus,” Sunstreaker interrupted, sounding strained, “Can you talk about decorating later and get a hand under this before it slips and _I’m_ missing fingers, too?”

“Yeah, yeah. I got you mech.” Jazz darted under the yellow mech’s arm and wrapped his hands--both missing a few fingers--around the bottom of the frame. “Don’t want you to get hurt just because we’re trying to put in a bed big enough to cuddle in.”

 

Windblade x Chromia,   
(Pre-TAAO)   
“I got you something while I was out today.” Chromia shoved a small box into Windblade’s hands and looked away quickly. “I thought you’d like it when I saw it.”

Windblade held the box for a moment, lips turned up in a bemused smile. Then she opened the lid and pulled out a long piece of white gauzy material. “Oh!”

“Starscream’s got that ridiculous cape for formal things, and I thought that you should have something too.”

“Thank you, Chromia.” Windblade tucked the sheer garment back into the box before leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. “It’s perfect.”

 

Blaster x Soundwave,   
“What’s this?” Rumble looked at the envelope with distrust. 

“Just open it,” Blaster replied, wringing his hand nervously. 

Soundwave reached out and cupped the red mech hands in his own a moment later, stilling the gesture. “Agreed. Rumble, Frenzy, should open envelope.”

“Give it here,” Frenzy said abruptly. “I’ll do it.”

“Whatever.” Rumble let his twin pluck the envelope out of his hands. Then he crossed his arms with a huff.

Frenzy tore the seal open quickly and pulled out the stack of printouts inside. Blaster bit his lip as shock flowed over the recordicon’s face.

Soundwave’s grip on Blaster’s hands tightened, the only tell he had of his own nervousness.

“Do you mean it?” A single tear ran out from under Frenzy’s visor as the small mech looked back up at the deployers.

“Mean what?” Rumble asked. He pulled the printouts from his twin’s hands and read quickly. “Holy frag.”

“Yes, I mean it,” Blaster said softly. “When I proposed to Soundwave, I didn’t mean that I wanted just him in my life forever.”

Neither deployer was prepared when Frenzy launched himself at Blaster and the red mech toppled to the ground when the recordicon wrapped his arms around his knees. Blaster laughed and struggled to sit up so that he could pull Frenzy into a real hug. Rumble joined a moment later. 

Soundwave wrapped his arms around his entire family and held them tightly. The adoption paperwork crumpled on the floor beneath them.

 

Arcee x Hot Rod x Springer,   
“Just set your weapons on the table. I’ll get to them in a minute.” Springer didn’t even look up as he carefully reassembled one of the plasma cannons that he liked to take on more dangerous missions.

Arcee frowned at him. “That’s not why we’re here, Springer.”

“What?” The green mech finally looked up, staring at the femme for a moment and then looking in confusion to Hot Rod behind her. “Did I miss date night or something?”

“Or something,” Hot Rod agreed. “You’ve been in here doing weapon maintenance for every bot on the base for three days.”

“I have?” Springer blinked. A moment later he looked away in embarrassment. “Huh. Guess I have. Sorry.”

“You’re not getting away with just “sorry” this time.” Arcee stepped forward and took the cannon out of his hands as Springer made a protesting sound. “You can finish that, after you’ve fueled up, washed up and gotten some recharge.”

“And maybe an overload or two,” Hot Rod added with a wink. “We’ve both been pretty wound up without you.”

 

Mikaela Banes x Carly Spencer,   
“I brought dinner!” Carly held up a large tray, filled with at least four kinds of sushi that Mikaela could see from her seat on the couch. “Sushi, with real wasabi, stir fried vegetables and chocolate mousse. What are we watching tonight?”

“I redboxed a couple action flicks and that Idris Elba movie you were talking about the other night.” Mikaela reached out to take the tray when the other woman walked close to the couch. “And there’s wine in the fridge or vodka in the freezer if you want something harder.”

“Ugh, after the day I had with Mearing, definitely something harder. You want to make it or me?”

“I’ll do it, babe.” Mikaela set the sushi on the coffee table and stood up. “You sit down, take your shoes off and relax a little.”

“That sounds great, Mik.” Carly smiled and kissed the other woman as she walked by.

 

Hound x Mirage x Trailbreaker,   
“Ah, there you two are! I thought you would never get here.” Mirage stepped out of a large tent with a smile. “Hound said you were leaving an hour ago.”

“We did leave an hour ago,” Trailbreaker transformed into his root mode and stepped up to the spy. Mirage purred as he wrapped his arms around the slender mech and hugged him. “We found a herd of bison just past the lake and had to stop and watch.”

“I took plenty of pictures for you,” Hound said with a smile in his voice. He transformed and stretched before joining the other two in a group hug. “And it looks like we’re going to have great weather to watch those birds you asked about while we’re here.”

“How delightful!” Mirage beamed at the two larger mechs. “I’m still not sure how you talked me into coming out here and setting up the tent, but I find that I’m looking forward to everything else now.”

 

Hound x Mirage  
“You really don’t have to do this.” The green mech shook his head as he followed the slender blue mech into the building on the outskirts of Mirage’s property. 

“On the contrary. I have more than enough wealth to provide for you, and it is shameful that one of our employees should be sleeping in the dirt when we have enough shelter for all of them, and their families.” The noble closed the door and turned on the overhead light. “I’m afraid it will need a good dusting, since no one has used it since the groundskeeper died last vorn.”

“This is…” Hound looked around the sitting room of the small cottage. “This is too much, Mirage.”

“It is not.” Mirage moved away from the door and wrapped his arms around the green mech from behind. Hound reached up and rested his hands over Mirage’s without hesitation. “For you, this is not enough. You deserve sprawling mansions large enough to house entire zoological gardens and offworld environments. I would give them to you, if not for my sire.”

“I know you would.” Hound turned his head so that he could kiss the corner of Mirage’s mouth. “But I told you a room in the servants’ dorm would be enough. I don’t have much.”

“And will we be retreating to the servants’ dorm when we need time together, then?” The blue mech smiled and turned his head so that he could properly kiss his lover. “I am doing this because I want you to be safe and warm, but I chose this place so that we can be together whenever we wish it.”

“Oh.” Understanding creeped across Hound’s face. “Well, you’d better get curtains for the windows soon, then. Don’t want the other gardeners to gossip.”

“Not more than they already do, at least. Thank you for not continuing to argue.”

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll find something else to argue over later today.” There was humor and affection in the green mech’s voice, and Mirage was reminded again of what a perfect mate he would be.


End file.
